


【All Seb】Fatal Error

by Roccoliejade



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: 科幻AU皮下的玛丽苏文预警：非自愿性行为 16崩坏内含：75、445、165、375能接受再点开没有逻辑，爽就完事了
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

背景：  
Mick是火星人，预测到人类世界将在不久之后灭亡。其父之前乘坐飞船考察地球的地形地貌被人类发现，被当成研究对象囚禁起来。Mick为找寻真相，乔装成SF研究所外聘专家，寻找机会控制研究所甚至全地球。  
Seb是科学家，无心参与政治纷争，只想专注学术研究。根据前人的数据和实验证明人类世界将在三年后遭遇一场浩劫。他此前将情况报告给上头比诺托，但后者不以为意，仍想着如何让SF研究所的影响力超越其他研究所，让总统器重SF。他早就看Seb不顺眼，找了一位更加年轻有为的Charles替代他的位置。每次的会议Charles坐在比诺托旁边而Seb只能缩在角落。  
Mick跟Seb就在一次会议上认识的，Mick看Seb单纯没有没有搞事的想法，看起来很好骗的样子。于是从他这里下手。Seb被团队打击的十分不自信，Mick的到来给了他信心和希望。就这么一步步掉进Mick预设好的陷阱里。  
直到有一天，不断给火星传送机密的Mick掌握到SF研究所的漏洞并让同胞攻击，同时也发现父亲被囚禁的地方。SF高层大怒，比诺托顺水推舟将锅全甩给Seb。这时候的Seb真是走投无路了。

以下是多线可能：  
1\. 75  
Kimi是军火商，与SF高层关系密切。平日对Seb冷淡但从来都在背后默默守护他。Seb炒鱿鱼后联系AR研究所给Seb工作机会。在发现44的举动后感到危机，并从线人的消息得知三年后的大浩劫。于是跟Mick一同策划绑架Seb将其转移到安全基地。Kimi对Seb永远是冷冰冰的，导致Seb一直很怕他。但Seb不知道的是Kimi为了保住他在学术界的地位花费了多少心血。

2\. 445  
作为AMG研究所首席科学家，Lewis近几年的研究成果可谓是举世瞩目。AMG研究所也因此成为学术界的香饽饽，众多高等学府竭力想与之合作。不过他很臭屁，从来只有别人巴结他的份。前些年举办的研讨大会，他果不其然又拿下科技进步奖，正被拥簇在鲜花和掌声中，哪知一眼望过去，只有Seb一个人离开会场。（其实Seb只是不舒服，想早点回家好好休息而已）这下可激起Lewis的兴趣了。听到Seb被解雇简直乐开了花，一边吐槽SF没有人性一边又吊着Seb，等着这个人什么时候主动过来。

3\. 165  
年轻人心高气傲，除了来SF一展雄风，更多的是想看Seb被边缘化之后的狼狈模样。平日里各种欺负他。他并不喜欢Seb，只是血液里流淌的劣根性罢了。在联合比诺托挤掉Seb 的位置后，不遗余力挖苦讽刺Seb，试图将他的自尊心狠狠地踩在脚底，甚至后面动用粗暴手段，他也没看到那人面上有一点瓦解的意思。但他的黑暗面可不能被其他人知道。天才少年Charles在公众面前永远维持着得体的笑容和做作的姿态，以及迫切想证明自己的渴望。这点Lewis看着很不爽。当他试图给这个年轻人一点教训时，无意发现其伪善面具下狰狞的内心，也就知晓他与Seb长期的霸凌与被霸凌的关系。

4\. 375  
Mick一开始是带着仇恨来到地球的，所以他与Seb的就是利用与被利用的关系。但是他发现了Seb异于其他人类的一点是：他的单纯。不为名利，真心实意想帮助人类，改善地球人与火星人的关系。Mick开始动摇自己的初衷，他矛盾地发现自己欺骗Seb带来的不适和愧疚，以及横亘在悄然生长的情愫前的永远不变的仇恨。当得知三年后将会发生浩劫的时候，他想过把Seb带到火星，也许这会使他在族人中的地位岌岌可危。于是他与Kimi达成一致，借绑架的幌子将Seb转移到安全区域。在这过程中他发现自己以往对人类的认知是多么狭隘，Seb是他唯一觉得没有恶意的人类。他想保护Seb，想告诉他人类社会目前正处于信任危机状态，你的学术研究成果在权力面前不过是一堆垃圾。但是他怕如果告诉Seb，Seb就会又变成那个不自信、迷茫的科学家。Mick很苦恼……

后续如何发展谁都不知道……


	2. 一

1\.   
不要觉得璀璨的星河都是美的象征。恰恰相反，隐匿在更广袤的宇宙内，是深不可测的塔尔塔洛斯。

一艘飞船悄无声息地驶向地球，鲜红的颜色在黑暗中格外耀眼，所幸在高科技的庇护下，就算飞到全地球戒备最为森严的总统府，只要轻轻摁下控制台的按钮，庄严雄伟的白色建筑就会瞬间夷为平地。飞船内部设置完善，两位飞行员正一丝不苟收集实时数据，调整飞船各项参数。坐在他们后面是一位金发青年，正闭目养神，袖口独特的金色标志彰显此人非同一般的身份。

“11点钟方向，距离1000光年，我们还有12小时到达地球，boss。”一位飞行员转过头来对金发青年说道。

那人揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。短暂的放松后，蓝色的眼睛盯着前方的显示屏，然后他皱了下眉。

“还有12小时？”

“这已经是最快速度了，boss。”

“这不行，明天他们就要开会了，而且——”看了眼倒在地上无生命气息的科学家，“这个人有点难处理。”

最强的安眠药似乎不对他起作用。药效过了后，他挣脱束缚，挣扎着想与外界联系。Mick一时下了狠手，直接将那人活活勒死。

他蹲在地上，查看被袭击者的伤口。脖子的红色勒痕已经有淤青的迹象，不久这具尸体将发臭。不能把他直接丢弃在大气层，一旦被人类探测到，无疑是自爆身份。Mick虽然是年轻一代最出色的领袖，但还没有找到父亲前，一切都得小心甚微，最后还是决定把他丢到处理垃圾的焚化炉内。

本来的计划被这么一个突发事件全被打乱——本来他们是想要在那名倒霉的科学家身体里植入芯片，这样他们远程操控就可以了。现在一来，除了伪造身份，似乎也没别的出路。

想了想，索性以他的名义给SF研究所发一份邮件：

尊敬的SF研究所各专家，  
很抱歉在会议前的最后关头才告知我无法到场的消息，最近的事情实在是太繁重。火星那边正蠢蠢欲动，据说最近会有一小批火星人来这里，请务必小心。  
Mick Junior博士将代替我参加明日下午的会议。  
为了全人类！

输入最后一句话的时候Mick自己都笑出了声。从小一直接受的教育不断告诫他人类是一个多么贪婪且可憎的物种，他们自视清高，目中无人。即使被自然的灾害侵蚀过，他们的内心的自大却依然不减反增。科技进步让他们自认为有与地球抗衡的资本与砝码。现在死到临头，他们仍妄想用自己卑微的力量改变进程。

他曾跟父亲辩论过人类为何发展出如此不知廉耻且没有道德底线的思维机制和行动模式。在他棱角还未被抹平的时候，父亲保持的中庸态度让他不解。年长的首领并未过多干涉儿子的想法，只是用自己温厚的嗓音不时点醒他：

“了解你的敌人，熟知他们的优缺点。放大他们的缺点，缩小他们的优点，当他们被自己的缺点打垮时，再闪光的优点都会不值一提。”

想要打垮敌人，先从敌人内部开始瓦解。当他们对自身产生怀疑时，已经胜利了大半。Mick一直牢记。

他慢慢脱离儿时幼稚且片面的激进型思维模式，在父亲期许的目光中，他的才能日渐凸显：军事、文学、艺术、科技……不出意外，在他成年礼那天，整个火星将迎来新的时代。他会在全族民的注视下，走向那把王座。父亲会露出欣慰的笑容，轻柔地拍拍他的头，为他戴上金质袖章，优雅地向下一位首领行礼。

这一切都美好得不真实，像个易碎的水晶球。七年前的那次事故带走了他的至亲，也让他一夜长大成人。解决完族内纷争，Mick眼底平静的大海染上嗜血的猩红。他是一位受族民爱戴的首领，也是令敌人闻风丧胆的致命武器。露出孩童般的顽劣笑容并不影响他双手沾血——不过是假动作罢了，人类的惯用手段：将腌臜用鲜花掩盖，腐败的内里甚于粪土。  
师夷长技以制夷。

演练好明天的说辞后，Mick回到舱内的大床上。他需要养精蓄锐，接下来一天必定比一天艰险。

闭上眼睛前，他深深地看了一眼墙上的合照：Mick骑在Michael肩上，父子间的亲密一览无遗。

父亲……Mick抱紧了胸口的玩偶，沉沉睡去。

2\.   
Sebastian的梦境充斥着硝烟和流血，各式武器装备在此时发挥了最大效力，变成不长眼的怪物，对着生命体进行无差别攻击。耳边是嘶吼、悲号和痛苦的呻吟，而他手无寸铁站在战场中央。身边的人像是没有看到他一般，强壮的身躯擦着Sebastian朝着前方跑去，硬生生将后者推倒在地。他慢慢起身，像个旁观者审视着这一切：子弹从各个方向迸发，在尖端科技的加持下，金属外壳包裹下的化学制品经过科学家的反复实验和提纯，不再仅仅是一击毙命这么简单。神经毒素侵蚀人体器官后，五感瞬间全失，剧烈的神经错乱让伤者因巨大的情绪波动而使心率直接飙到死亡边缘。感官丧失带来的后果除了生理方面的不适，更多是发自内心深处的恐惧。此时，他们唯一的奢求便是死亡。

这是火星人的报复。

Sebastian跌跌撞撞晃到一架大型战舰前。黑洞洞的炮弹口径直对准他，一位金发青年走了下来，身披甲胄。他在Sebastian面前站定，一把手枪抵上脑门。

"You've asked for it. It's time."

Sebastian下意识闭紧眼睛。

床上的男人急促地呼吸着，眉头紧锁的状态和额头上的汗表明这个梦做的并不安稳。

Sebastian突然张开眼睛，深呼吸数次后才恢复平静。看向旁边的时钟，时针指向了7点。

又是无聊的一天。

拿过床头柜上的药片和水，Sebastian费了点力气才将药片吞咽下去——他还没有从刚刚那个梦缓过来。

太真实，他甚至能感受到行刑者喷在他脸上的呼吸和手枪刚刚射出子弹后还留下的余温。

还有那句话……配上他微笑的表情，只令Sebastian毛骨悚然。

但他必须把这些影响抛开。今天SF研究所有一个重要会议，一直联系的外国专家要莅临指导，可能一连待上好几个月，自己要好好表现。

比诺托早已不在自己的考虑范围内，尤其是在发现他暗地里的一些小动作后。

还记得上次他将自己的发现报告给比诺托，后者则以一副”你说的是什么屁话“的表情将Sebastian轰了出去。此后便再也没有当面找他谈过话，有什么通知也是让他的同事转达。据他同事说，SF研究所来了一位天才少年，16岁的年纪，却已屡次在全国物理竞赛中获奖，这次SF研究所也是破格将他招进来。虽然表面上说是辅助Sebastian的工作，可谁都知道，就连Sebastian也悲哀地发现了这个事实：Charles一来，SF不会再有他的位置。

”是比诺托跟上层央求无论如何也要把Charles招进来的。“同事跟他描述的时候，声泪俱下，好不生动。Sebastian也被他的表演逗笑了。不过一想到自己的将来，脸上立即晴转多云。

”那这位Leclerc先生什么时候来呢？“Sebastian尽量使自己的语气看上去轻松些。

”唔……有可能就今天吧。先做一个短暂的欢迎仪式，再开始会议。”他的同事喝了口咖啡又补充道，“啊对了，Raikkonen先生也会来。“

”啊？“Sebastian的惊讶程度直接让同事差点把手里的咖啡甩出来——

“嘿看着点！你也不用反应这么大吧，我这咖啡可贵了，早上刚从芬兰空运过来的。”说完又赶紧灌了一口，生怕下一次对面人的反应又会带来什么灾难。

老天！这可是真真正正用纳斯托拉咖啡豆磨成的咖啡啊！他已经快忘记上一次喝新鲜咖啡的感觉了。瞟过一眼桌上的两个袋子，他递过一包给Seb：“喏，你也尝尝。”

Seb不喜欢喝苦的，但是那浓郁的香气让被腌制食品的味道填满的胃又泛起对真正食物的渴望。他点点头，拿过那袋目前唯一可被叫做珍馐的食肆，“谢了。”但心里还在咀嚼同事的那番话.

Kimi Raikkonen要来这里。他来这里做什么呢？如果仅仅是开会，连线完全比亲自到场来要更有效率，根本不必大可费尽周折，从西伯利亚一路赶来。

Seb不喜欢西伯利亚的寂寥，那里的冬天光秃秃的，一点人味都没有。四周的空旷带来的并非与世隔绝的宁静，更多却是被深埋在广袤无边里的无望。

连看向Kimi的眼神都多带了几分瑟缩。

Kimi第一次来SF研究所时，外边正下着大雪。他顾不上招待人员的客套话，径直走向他，硬壳冲锋衣夹杂着寒霜，上下打量他大约三秒钟，开口道：

“Sebastian Vettel，目前学术成就仅次于Lewis Hamilton的存在，我手里有份数据需要你跟进一下，稍后——”

话还没说完，一记响亮的声音将气温陡然降低了零点：

Sebastian Vettel朝着Kimi Raikkonen打了个喷嚏。

大概静止了半个世纪那么久，大家只见Raikkonen先生不紧不慢地从口袋里拿出手帕细细擦拭了全脸，随后径直离开。

擦过Sebastian的时候，几滴霜融化后的水甩到Sebastian脸上，他又打了个喷嚏。

Kimi顿了一下，随后又加快了步伐。

没有任何理由，Sebastian第二天就被发配边疆——到后勤部工作。

还记得当初自己快要跳起来掀翻屋顶时的情形：“不是吧，我只是鼻子稍微过敏了一点而已啊。有必要这么绝情吗？”

“你是真不知道还是装不知道。自己上网搜搜Kimi Raikkonen。”跟他关系好的同事指着他的头，恨铁不成钢地骂道。

当晚，Sebastian Vettel经历了人生的第一次失眠。办公桌上的电脑界面还停留在对Kimi Raikkonen的介绍，军火商三个大字摆在那，甚至没标黑加粗。

Kimi Raikkonen……Kimi Raikkonen……Kimi Raikkonen……

他只恨自己怎么每天就知道泡在实验室里看着花花绿绿的瓶瓶罐罐，对着繁冗复杂的数据和图表，就不能抽出吃饭时间好好看看新闻。

“No！”Sebastian双手捂着自己的脸，在浓稠的夜里发出一声呜咽。

没有时间感伤，Sebastian逼迫自己回到现实：“所以，为什么要把Raikkonen先生也请来？”

“那可是我们的金主，不叫他来，就等着被收尸吧。”同事发现比诺托正向这边看来，连忙喝完最后一点咖啡，朝办公位走去，“我去忙了，不打扰你了。”

看来这个会议确实有点与众不同。

Sebastian点点头，今天是不无聊了，但只会异常煎熬。

他看向窗外，明明是个阳光普照的日子，却莫名感到心慌。

七年前的那次大战让地球遭受重创，虽然各个研究所提供的方案让所有人有了喘息的机会，但他们知道，一朝不消灭火星人，人类将永远生活在泡沫堆砌的堡垒上，外界稍微一施力，这座堡垒便顷刻倒塌。

是以前无暇欣赏窗外的美景，还是今天的天气如此使人愉悦，以至于Sebastian都忘记了三年之后的那场大浩劫。

是他计算过无数次，不想承认却不得不得出的结论：

人类世界或许只剩下最后三年。

TBC.


End file.
